The Story Behind Those Light Blue Eyes
by PurpleSkiesandRainbows
Summary: Kathleen Elizabeth is the latest addition to Elm Tree House. But with a secret locked away in her mind, which she isn't planning on sharing, what happens when the Dumping Ground try to play detective? Rated T due to references to self harm in one chapter, and violence and swearing
1. Chapter 1

All of the kids in the dumping ground were eagerly gathered up by the door, well that was apart from Electra, who was reading a pile of magazines in the living room. They were awaiting the arrival of a new girl, nobody knew much about her, except that she was from Nigeria. Gus was nervously checking his watch on his left wrist every few moments.

"She was supposed to be here by 2 o' clock, it's 15 minutes and 43 seconds past 2. I need to do my tour, and she can't be late!" Said Gus. As he said that, the door opened, revealing Mike and the new girl. She was wearing a plain black long sleeved top, ripped blue jeans and brown Ugg boots. She had long black hair that went to just below her waist, and brown skin. The most distinguishing feature about her was her big piercing light blue eyes, and her face was scattered with freckles. Gus had heard about her eyes; it was extremely rare to have her sort of eyes along with her skin tone. She had no idea that everyone was fascinated by her eyes, she seemed to be in a complete trance.

"Hi, I'm Carmen! Your eyes are so cool" said Carmen, running up to her. She flinched in surprise, either surprised that Carmen was actually talking to her, or the shocking overload of pink she was wearing

"More like a curse to me." She muttered bitterly.

"My name's Gus Carmichael, I need to know your name." said Gus, once he had made his way through the crowd of people who were lost in her eyes.

"Kathleen. Kathleen Elizabeth" She replied after a few seconds.

"What's your surname?"

"Ummm… I can't remember" She replied, lacking any expression or emotion.

"But everyone has a surname!" said Gus, he was confused that she seemed to know nothing about herself.

"Oh wait I remember! Massey, Kathleen Elizabeth Massey." Said Kathleen, repeating her full name as if she was reminding herself, not Gus

"I need to give you a tour." Said Gus, the girl just shrugged and followed Gus

"What did you guys think of her?!" Carmen asked once Kathleen had gone up the stairs.

"She's got amazing eyes, but she seems, um, what's the right word-" said Lily

"Tired?" asked Johnny

"Hypnotized?" asked Frank

"Mysterious?" asked Rick

"Yeah, that's the one." Said Lily

"I wonder why she's in care." Said Tee

"Guys, I'm sure she'll talk sooner or later, just give 'er a chance." Said Liam, who had just finished playing pool with Frank, Johnny and Rick. Rick had won, followed by Frank, then Liam, then Johnny.

"She seemed scared." Said Carmen

"She was probably scared of all that pink you're wearing Carmen." Electra said, poking her head out of her magazine. She'd been so quiet everyone had forgotten that she was there.

"Oh thanks!" Carmen replied sarcastically, as Gus walked back to the living room with Isabelle.

"This is Carmen, Lily and Tee on the sofa. Lily does not live here anymore, but she visits a lot. Carmen is the girl you're sharing with. At the pool table is Rick, Liam, Johnny and Frank. Johnny is Tee's big brother, and Liam is here for respite care. Over by the windowsil is Electra" Said Gus.

"Nice to meet you guys, if you didn't already hear I'm Kathleen." Said Kathleen

"Nice to meet you, can we call you Katie?" asked Carmen

"Sure, it might take me a bit to get used to being called that." Said Katie

"So what care home did you last come from?" Liam asked while taking another turn at the pool table

"Oh, I wasn't in care." Said Katie

"Oh so she's just been dumped, that's why she's scared." Said Frank.

"I'm not scared!" said Katie.

"Are you sure?" asked Rick

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Katie, giving him a small smile. Rick smiled back and turned back to the pool table, and took his turn. Katie sat down cross legged on the sofa, next to Tee and Carmen who were completely absorbed in a recent episode of America's Next Top Model. Well, Carmen was. Katie was less interested, but still found it entertaining none the less.

"Freeze! Put your hands up in the air!" Yelled Tyler, as he burst into the room, pointing a BB gun that he'd just bought at everyone's faces. Katie froze in fear, she instantly knew that the BB gun wasn't real, but because of the memories, ones she never wanted to remember ever again. Tyler only realized what he'd done when she had tears streaming down her face, and she stormed out, pushing Mike out of the way as she left.

"What have you guys done to her?" Mike asked in frustration

"Tyler pointed a BB gun in her face and she freaked out!" Carmen blurted out.

"I didn't know she'd start crying!" said Tyler, "By the way why did she freak out so much?"

"I don't know, she's refusing to tell anyone." Said Mike, Gina walked in on this point.

"Gina, do you know anything about Kathleen?" asked Rick

"All I know is that she's from Nigeria." Said Gina. "She refuses to tell anyone anything else."

"I think I've got an idea about 'ow ta cheer 'er up." Said Liam. While all of this was going on, Katie was in her new room, throwing a stress ball against the wall, catching it and then throwing it again. She did this for what seemed like an hour, tears slowly rolling down her face silently. She heard a knock on the door after a while.

"Come in." she said, sniffling, and wiping the tears off of her face. Liam came in, with his hands in his pockets.

"Katie, are ya feelin' alright?" asked Liam

"I'm fine, it's just a long story." She replied, she wasn't ready to say what happened to her.

"Well come with me, Tyler wants ta say sorry."

"Is the Tyler the one who pointed the BB gun in my face?" asked Katie

"Yep, come on." Said Liam, as he grabbed her arm and led her to the living room, where Everyone had helmets and there were targets scattered everywhere.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

"We thought that since you're scared of guns, we'd give you a mini teaching session." Said Rick, who handed her a BB gun.

"I don't need teaching." Katie snapped. "I'll prove it, does anybody have a mirror?" asked Katie, Lily reluctantly handed her a mirror slightly larger than her face.

"Keep your eyes on the targets." Said Katie, as she held the mirror in front of her face with one hand and aimed the BB gun backwards over her shoulder. She spent a few moments aiming, before she hit all of the targets. Everyone stared at her in shock as she handed the gun back to Tyler.

"Told you I don't need teaching." She added, as she made her way back up the stairs, leaving everyone baffled.

"If she can use a gun so well, then why is she so scared of them?" asked Tee

"I don't know." Said Tyler.

"Hold on, you said she was from Nigeria, something must've happened there." Said Rick

"Or something could've happened anywhere, we need to get answers from her." Tee added

"She doesn't seem to be the kind of person who would be that open if something happened." Said Rick. "Gina did say that she wouldn't say anything apart from she's from Nigeria"

"Why don't you just leave it? If she doesn't want to say then she won't want you guys constantly bugging her." said Faith, who was now watching TV. Everyone muttered in agreement, but in the Dumping Ground, nothing stays secret for long.

**Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing! **

**You'll find out Kathleen's story in the next few chapters. Also she's seeking asylum status (Refugee)**

**Tell me what you think, and if I do 3****rd**** person better than 1****st****! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Massive Thanks to:**

**SkittlesAreMyLife*****hands cookie**

**Strawberrymagic01*****hands cookie**

**Linneagb*****hands cookie**

**Immortalmorgana*hands cookie**

**AwesomeSaucee123*****hands cookie**

The next day, Katie woke up at 10 o clock, due to the sun shining through the blinds and onto her face.

"What's the point in blinds if they can't even keep the light out?" Katie grumbled to herself, as she gingerly pulled the cover's off of her. She swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor, throwing on a black hoodie as she left her's and Carmen's room. By the time she got downstairs everyone was having breakfast. She plonked herself down into the only spare seat between Faith and Tee. She poured some cereal into a bowl and then poured in the milk. Johnny was banging on about the time when he ran a half marathon with no training, while Electra made the occasional remark about the state he was in once he'd finished.

"Katie, why did you leave Nigeria?" asked Gus, the shock of being asked made Katie choke on her cereal. She cleared her throa by drinking a glass of water.

"It doesn't matter." she sighed, disregarding Gus' curiosity.

"Yes it does! I need to add it to my notebook!" said Gus, who was getting increasingly frustrated by the fact that she wouldn't answer his question.

"No you don't!" said Katie, as she stood up from her seat, with her hands still on the table. "There are some things you don't need to know!" She snapped, as she stormed out of the living room.

"Well done Gus now she's gone!" groaned Carmen, as she heard the front door slam.

"She wouldn't 'ave run away, I didn't 'ear 'er go up ta stairs or collect 'er stuff." said Liam, who had a mouth full of cereal

"Why is Katie in care anyways?" asked Tyler, as he fished for the remaining pieces of cereal in his bowl.

"I don't know."

"But, I think I know how we can find out." said Electra, as she put her bowl in the dishwasher as hurried upstairs, Faith, Carmen and Tee went after her to see what Electra was up to.

"Why are you rummaging through Katie's things?" asked Faith.

"So I can get some sort of idea as to what happened." said Electra and she went through Katie's backpack. There were hardly any things to begin with, about 2 pairs of jeans, both ripped, and a few long sleeved tops. Electra managed to find a bottle of concealer as well. "What would give her scars?" Electra asked

"She doesn't wear concealer." said Carmen

"She could've worn it on her body." said Electra.

"Stop going through her things Electra!" Tee snapped, snatching Katie's backpack from Electra's grasp.

"Yeah besides, I hated it when you guys went through my things." Sighed Faith.

"That was Electra and Lily." said Carmen, "I didn't have anything else to do with it.

"Well how else are we going to find out? Talking to her?" said Electra

"Remember how off you were when you went through Faith's stuff!" said Tee.

"Found a pack of bandages and brown contacts." said Electra, holding them up

"Why the hell are you going through my things?!" Katie snapped as she barged through the room

"Because you won't tell us why you're in England!" said Electra

"Well you're not going to find out by playing detective! Besides, why do you even have to know? Just answer that." said Katie. Everyone was silent, trying to find a reason. "That's what I thought." she said, grabbing her things from Electra, putting them back where they went and storing out again.

"Katie, quick word?" asked Mike, as he bumped into Katie.

"Fine," she sighed, following Mike into his office.

"While you're here we need to get you to start school." Stated Mike.

"Is that it?" she asked.

"No, we need to get you a uniform and until you're 16 you're going to have a clothing allowance."

"But I have enough clothes." said Katie

"Not enough if you can fit them all in a backpack." Mike pointed out. Katie sighed in defeat.

"When do I start school?" asked Katie.

"Monday, Gina's going to take you to get your uniform."

"When?"

"Now if possible."

"Fine." said Katie as she rose to her feet and walked out of the office. "GINA! I'M READY TO GO!" She bellowed at the top of her voice, loud enough to beat Gina in a shouting match.

"Alright then, let's go." said Gina. Katie nodded and climbed into the car. As the car moved, Katie wondered what school would be like in England, she hadn't been to any school whatsoever for about 3 months. The car ride to the school uniform shop wasn't far away. Only 10 minutes or so. She sighed as she walked into the store, looking at all the school uniforms.

"Katie, the uniform's over there." said Gina, as she pointed to the correct uniform, on the other side of the shop. Katie looked at it, thinking that it wasn't as bad as she thought that it would be. Katie went over to where Gina was pointing at.

"Hi how can I help you?" a shop assistant asked Katie.

"Umm I need to find a uniform in the right size." Katie replied.

"Ok, come with me." said the shop assistant, after scanning Katie and picking a few items. Katie checked the assistants name tag, she was called Sam. Sam handed Katie a few skirts, tops, ties and blazers. After about an hour and a half of trying on the exact same things, Katie managed to find a uniform.

"You should gain some weight! These sizes are equivalent to a size 6!" said Sam. Katie dropped her head in embarrassment. Katie had always been the tall and thin type. She took a look at herself in the mirror wearing the full uniform. It consisted of a white button up shirt, a grey skirt with a black stripe at the bottom, which went to a few inches above the knee, with a flame red tie, and a black blazer, with red pocket and red on the inside to match the tie.

"Does it look alright Gina?" asked Katie

"Yeah it looks fine babes. Now take it off so we can pay for it, yeah?" said Gina, Katie nodded and went back into the changing rooms. She threw on her black leggings, purple hoodie and chestnut brown Ugg boots. She handed the uniform to Gina and they went and paid for the uniform.

"Maybe school will be a good experience." Katie muttered to herself as she clambered into the passenger seat.

**Thank you so much for reading and/or reviewing**

**Tell me what you think :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**MASSIVE thanks to:**

**Guest*hands cookie**

**Chloejones9327*hands cookie**

**AwesomeSaucee123*hands cookie**

**SkittlesAreMyLife*hands cookie**

**Beautifully Mad*hands cookie**

**Linneagb*hands cookie**

On Monday morning, Katie was woken up at 7, by Carmen turning on the blow dryer to dry out her hair.

"Why the hell are you doing your hair this early?!" Katie asked, slightly annoyed.

"It takes ages." Carmen replied. Katie let out a groan, got her body wash and concealer, trying to make sure that Carmen didn't see her pick it up, and went to the bathroom. Luckily there wasn't a queue like it is most mornings, so she went straight in and had a shower. When she was done she got dry and applied the concealer. She went back to her's and Carmen's room and got changed into her school uniform.

"Hey Carmen, can I use your straighteners?" She asked, as she slipped on her school shoes, black flats with a bow on it.

"Sure, I'm nearly done." replied Carmen. Katie nodded and took a look at herself in the other mirror. She hitched up her skirt an extra inch or two, rolled the sleeves of her shirt to above her elbows, folded up the sleeves of her blazer to below her elbows, undid the top button of the shirt and pulled on the tie slightly. She only noticed that Carmen had gone downstairs when she'd turned around to see that she wasn't there. Katie shrugged and picked up the straighteners. She made sure that her hair was straight and smooth before she put them back. Finally before she went downstairs she picked up her school bag, which was a black satchel, and slung it over her shoulder. She stomped down the stairs and went to the kitchen, where everyone was having breakfast.

"Hey Katie, looking forward to school?" Rick asked sarcastically

"I just hope that I can stay awake." sighed Katie, as she took the only remaining seat next to Rick and Faith, and putting about 3 pancakes on her plate. Katie scanned the table, everyone execpt Jody, Harry and Floss were wearing the same uniform as her.

"What have we got first anyways?" asked Liam

"English, History, Study Period, Drama, and Science." said Rick. Katie checked her timetable, she had all of the same lessons with Rick and Liam at least. She scoffed the pancakes and placed her plate into the sink along with everybody else.

"Come on guys! We need to go now if we're going to get to school on time!" Mike said enthusiastically, either because he was relieved to not have to put up with everyone's shouting, or trying to do the impossible; make a group of teenagers have a positive attitude to having to go to school in the early hours of the day on a Monday. Everyone reluctantly climbed into the minibus, Katie sat next to Carmen by the window. She stared at the window, watching the trees and cars go past her. The closer they got to the school, the more people she saw walking towards the place. Some of them were in groups, talking, laughing, looking like they were actually having fun. Katie looked at them, hoping that she could have the same as those people

"Katie! We're 'ere now." said Liam

"Oops." She replied, getting her bag and getting off of the minibus. Mike drove off to drop off Jody, Harry and Floss.

"Hurry up Katie we're going to be late!" said Faith, as she grabbed Katie's wrist and pulled her along, making Katie snap out of her daydream. "By the way you're in the same form as me, Liam and Rick." She added, Katie replied with a nod as they went into the classroom.

"Why are you late this time?" The teacher sighed, as she was doing the register

"Traffic?" said Liam. "Plus we brought the new girl."

"Thanks." Katie muttered to Liam

"Oh, so you're Kathleen, take a seat at the front."

"Call me Katie." Katie added, as she went and sat in her seat.

"She's so wearing colored contacts." she heard someone murmur behind her

"No I'm not," She said, turning her head around. She let out a sigh as she turned back around, daydreaming throughout tutor period. Next thing she knew, everyone was standing behind their chairs. She followed Faith to English as she was in the same group, Rick was in the group above and Liam was in the group below.

"Hello, why don't you sit next to Amber for the time being." said the English teacher, as she pointed at the back. Katie nodded and sat in the seat

"Hey I'm Amber," said a friendly looking girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Your eyes are so cool are they colored contacts?" she asked astoundedly

"Nope, and by the way I'm Katie." Katie replied. "So what are we supposed to do here?" she asked

"We have to write about our dream world." she replied, before she got back to work. Katie figured that she might as well do the same. She spent the whole lesson just working on it, not building up the courage to make an attempt at socializing. After English there was History, and they were studying generations for a few lessons.

"Alright guys, for those of you that haven't met me, I'm Mr Watts, what I want you to do for the first lesson is to make a family tree, go as far back as you can." said the teacher. As he passed pieces of card to each person.

"I can't do it." said Katie

"Why not?"

"Bacause! I-I just can't." She said weakly,

"Do you need help"

"No I just don't want to do it!" She said, getting increasingly frustrated

"Why not? You do know that if you don't complete the work you get a detention." said Mr Watts. Katie stood up and ripped the piece of card right in front of him, ignoring the smirks and laughs she was getting from everyone.

"Because they're all dead." She said quietly, trying to make sure that only he heard her, before he stormed out.

Car ride home.

Since History Katie had stayed in the student base until the end of the school day. Mike had to pick her up, and Katie could see that he wasn't happy about that, as it probably added to his already busy schedule

"We've spoken to Mr Watts. Why didn't you tell us about..." Mike trailed off, Katie knew what he meant though.

"Because it didn't need to be said. I don't need to go around shouting "My family's dead, feel sorry for me!" all the time do I?" she replied. "Any news about my refugee request?" She asked

"Oh yeah there was a letter, I forgot to bring it." Mike said

"It's fine, I can read it when we get back." replied Katie. They both sat in silence for the rest of the car journey. Once the car had arrived at the care home, Katie climbed out of the car and went inside. "Ok where's the letter?" She asked"

"It's here." Mike replied, handing her an envelope. She opened the envelope, excited yet nauseous as to what the contents were. She scanned the envelope, still stood in the middle of the corridor.

"No. I can't go back, I can't." She said, her voice little above a whisper, while tears fell slowly and silently down he cheek and staining the letter.

"What's wrong babes?" asked Gina, who noticed the tear stairs on the letter

"They've rejected my application." She said, shoving the letter into Gina's hands. Katie stormed off up the stairs and into the bathroom, and started rummaging through the her toiletries, until the gleam of a razor caught her attention. She removed a blade, examining it. "I can't go back there Mom, I'm sorry." She murmured, whilst she pushed the razor blade deep into her wrists.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry for the mention of self harm/suicide, I tried to keep the references to a minimum**

**This isn't the last chapter, there are still more!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to:**

**LaylaJ*hands brownie***

**SkittlesAreMyLife*hands brownie***

**Rebekah*hands brownie***

**George xx*hands brownie***

**WolfReinMoon* hands brownie***

**Sundae Girl*hands brownie***

"She waking up!" exclaimed Tyler. Everyone had been worried sick about her, understandably considering that she'd just tried to kill herself. Katie's eyelids slowly opened groggily, and she let out a groan as she opened her eyes fully.

"Are you alright Katie?" asked Carmen. Katie scanned the room, realizing where she was.

"How do you feel?" asked Gus

"Like I've just been bitten by a vampire." Katie managed to croak out. "Ah my head is killing me." She said, cradling her head in her hands

"Thank god you woke up." said Faith.

"I'm not dead, am I?" Katie asked disappointingly. "How long has it been?"

"6 days." said Rick

"Kids, can I just talk to Katie for a moment here?" asked Mike. They fled reluctantly, as they'd only been able to talk to Katie for a few moments

"I'm alive." said Katie, with a melancholy smile

"Yes, you've lost a lot of blood and you had to have transfusions."

"I'm a failure... I couldn't even kill myself." She said, as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Don't say t-"

"It's true! No matter how many ways you put it I'm a failure. Why couldn't you just leave me to die?" asked Katie,

"You know that I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. What happened in Nigeria Katie? You're going to have to tell us sooner or later." asked Mike. She sighed and started to explain what happened, from start to finish. Meanwhile, everyone else was outside the room. They could see that Katie was saying something to Mike, and judging by the look of shock and horror on his face, it was something important.

"What's she saying to him?" asked Jody

"I don't know, something about being put in a cot and left to dry?" said Tyler, who was attempting to read Katie's lips and failing miserably.

"Now's not the time for jokes Tyler." said Carmen

"He wasn't joking!" Jody snapped,

"Yeah, He's just bad at lip reading." said Tee

"Oi!" said Tyler.

"She's probably telling him what happened in Nigeria, and judging by Mike's reaction, it's bad." said Faith.

"It must've been if she'd rather be dead than go back there." said Electra

"Wha' should we do?" asked Liam

"We'll keep her away from any sharp objects." said Lily

"She'll probably have to stay in hospital for a while, to make sure that she doesn't try to do it again." said Faith.

"Should we ask Mike what happened?" asked Harry, who was clutching Jeff

"No, Mike won't say anything." said Rick. They stood waiting for another 15 minutes before Mike went to talk to them.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Jody

"Is she still going back to Nigeria?" asked Carmen, they started to bombard Mike with questions at the same time, which sounded like unrecognizable chattering.

"Jody, she'll be fine. Carmen, we're appealing so she won't have to leave, what happened to her is horrifying."

"What did happen?" asked Tyler

"It's not my business to say, when she's ready to tell you, she will. Okay?" said Mike

"Is she staying here?" asked Rick,

"She should be discharged tomorrow, but she'll have to have therapy for what she's been through." said Mike

"What does discharged mean?" asked Harry

"It means that she should be let out of hospital tomorrow." said Faith

"What happened?" asked Jody

"I can't tell you guys Ok? Katie will tell you when she's ready." said Mike.

"What, are we going already?" asked Carmen.

"We just go' 'ere." said Liam.

"We'll stay for another hour or 2 and then leave, anyone who didn't finish or bring their homework needs to do it when we get back!" said Mike.

"Yay." said Frank in a sarcastic manner. Everyone went to Katie's hospital room again. She felt happy that everyone had come to visit her, yet sad at the same time, since she'd made everyone worry about her. Personally she wondered why they bothered, she hadn't been this close to having a family since hers died.

"Thanks for visiting you guys." said Katie, giving them a small smile.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Tyler

"I'm fine thanks, a bit-" She started to say, until she was cut off by her stomach. "Hungry." she finished

"Let's get you a McDonalds, I remember staying at this hospital. The food's awful." said Lily.

"Well I've only been awake for a few minutes."Katie mumbled to herself.

"Who's coming with me?" asked Lily

"Me!" said most of the kids.

"I'll stay with Katie." said Rick.

"Thanks." said Katie. "Rick, if you don't mind telling me, why were you put in care?" asked Katie

"Well, my parents were con artists, when they got caught, I got stuck in care. But this place is pretty good, compared to some places. It's like one big, crazy family." replied Rick

"Yeah, sometimes I wish that my family lived here, instead of Africa. At least then they'd still be alive, and maybe, just maybe, I'd still know all of you guys." said Katie.

"How did they die?" Rick blurted out. "Sorry, you don;t have to answer that." he added

"Shot."

"What?"

"They were shot, my big brother, I'm not sure if he's still out there, but he's likely to be dead." said Katie

"That's horrible, but you never know, your brother might be alive. Faith thought that her brother was dead when the police said they found his body, but it wasn't his." said Rick

"We brought you chips and chicken nuggets!" Yelled Jody, as she bust into the room, handing Katie her food and some Fanta. The rest of the kids shortly followed. Mike must've given them all money for some since they all had something in their hands.

"Cheers Jody." said Katie. They all stayed with Katie for another hour and a half, just cracking jokes about anything, mainly teachers and things they found funny on TV. And for the first time in 6 years, Katie felt like she was somewhat close to a family.

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!**

**Tell me what you think and what you think happened to Katie!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Massive Thanks to:**

**Sundae Girl**

**WolfReinMoon**

**Linneagb**

**SkittlesAreMyLife**

**Guest**

**Chloejones9327**

Monday the following week

"Are you sure that you're alright going to school today?" Mike asked Katie in the morning. Since Katie had been discharged, she'd taken the rest of the week off of school. Rick, Faith, Electra and Liam had all assured her that nobody knew about what actually happened, and they'd told everybody that she'd had a bad concussion and was in hospital until Saturday.

"Yeah, I'll be fine Mike, Rick and Faith have helped me with my overdue homework and everything!" Katie said, flipping through her books and showing Mike

"Ok, just promise me that you guys will be fine."

"Don't worry Mike, I'll be fine." Said Katie, as she shoved her books back into her satchel and slinging it over her shoulder, as she adjusted her skirt and top. Katie grabbed a banana from the table, and sat down in the empty seat next to Carmen and Harry.

"So what GCSE subjects are you doing?" asked Carmen

"Um, Well apart from the ones everybody has to do, Triple Science, French, Drama, History and, Philosophy and Ethics, and Engineering." Replied Katie, finishing her banana and putting on some watching and bracelets to cover up the scars. Katie was a smart girl and was in several of the Top groups, but she struggled in some basic things, having missed just under 3 years of school.

"Come on then kids let's go!" said Mike, as he waved the car keys in the air. All the kids let out a loud groan in unison and followed Mike to the car. Katie sat in the back corner next to Rick. She stared out of the window, watching as the closer they got to her school, the more kids in the uniform she could see. She sighed as the minivan arrived and everyone except for Jody, Harry and Floss, got out.

"Don't worry Katie, you'll be fine." Rick said, realizing that Katie was probably nervous.

"Thanks" said Katie, as she followed Faith, Liam and Rick into the classroom. Everyone were talking about their weekends, but their talking turned to a halt when Katie walked in. She rolled her eyes as she went to sit in her seat.

"People must think of me as the class weirdo." Katie thought to herself, putting her bag on the floor.

"Katie, just asking, are your eyes real?" A boy asked Katie

"Of course they aren't real you idiot!" A girl said to him.

"They are real, I'm not wearing contacts." Katie sighed. In Nigeria, in the town she lived in nobody questioned her, as it was a trait that ran in her family, but she just had to get used to it in England.

"Stop being an idiot Becca, her eyes are real." Faith said to shut up the girl.

"And how to you know that?" asked Becca.

"Since she lives in my care home." Faith replied to shut Becca up. Katie found it rather irritating how people were talking about her as if she wasn't even there.

"So how's your head?" Amber asked Katie, walking across from the other side of the room to talk to her.

"What? O-oh yeah my concussion." She lied, scratching the back of her head. "Its fine, thanks for asking."

"It's fine, so how was your weekend apart from that?" asked Amber

"Well nothing much happened, the head care worker made me do all the overdue homework though, and that was shit." Said Katie, Amber laughed. "So what did you do in your weekend?"

"Well, I went to this waterpark with some friends, and this old lady went on one of the rides, and her top broke! We figured out what was had happened when she was running back to the changing room, with a broken top covering her."

"That must've been so embarrassing!" Katie replied between giggles.

"Aright Amber back to your seat." Said the Teacher, as she walked in and set her books on the table. It only took Katie a matter of seconds to tune out of the teacher's droning voice.

"Katie! We're going now!" said Maya, the girl she sat next to.

"Oh sorry!" She said, grabbing her bag and standing up, putting her chair behind her.

"Alright then you guys can you, have a good day." Said the teacher. Katie had PE first, the lesson which she'd been dreading, since she knew that they'd make her take off her bracelets. She mentally rejoiced the fact that she'd remembered to bring some concealer, at least then it wouldn't be so noticeable. She changed into the PE kit, which was a T-shirt and shorts. She did up the trainers and waited until everyone else had gone until she applied the concealer onto her wrists, until the scars looked like faint scratches. She put some more on everywhere that she needed to cover up, and blended it in. She sighed and put the bottle back into her bag, running outside to catch up with the PE group, who'd gone to the field to do athletics.

"Alright, so the first thing we're going to do is the 800m!" yelled the PE teacher. All the girls let out an extremely loud groan.

"I've really got to start remembering all the teacher's names." Katie mumbled to herself.

"We're going to put you in 5 groups, the fastest in each group will all race each other, everyone else will still have to do it again. So in the first group, Katie, Maya, Kyla, Brittany and Rosa." Said the teacher, randomly reading names on the list.

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Kyla scoffed, taking one glance at Katie. Katie knew that nobody was expecting much of her, even more of a reason to prove them wrong in her opinion. The teacher blew the whistle, and Katie started off at a run, immediately running right behind Kyla. They ran a whole lap before Kyla started to get tired and gradually slow down. Katie kept running, ignoring the glare she was getting from Kyla as she overtook her. Katie won by a few metres. Kyla glared at Katie once more when it was over.

"I didn't know that you ran!" said a girl with flame red hair and brown eyes. "Oh, I'm Scarlett by the way." She said

"Yeah, I don't think a lot of people thought that either." Replied Katie. "They don't even believe me when I tell them my eyes are real." She sighed

"I believe you." Shrugged Scarlett.

"…Thanks." Said Katie. Katie and Scarlett talked for the rest of the PE lesson, Scarlett seemed nice. At the end of PE, Katie went to the changing room and put on her school uniform again. She slung her bag over her shoulder, and quickly checked to make sure she had anything. She couldn't find her concealer where she put it. Through the corner of her eye she saw

"Is that mine?" she asked

"And so what if it is?" asked Kyla

"Who the hell said that you could go through my things?" She asked, getting frustrated

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" asked Kyla. "Calm down, or I might get too surprised and drop this bottle." She added, with a smirk. Katie clenched her knuckles. She didn't want to be known as the strange kid with anger issues.

"Just give it back." Sighed Katie

"Why?"

"Give it back, or I will punch you in the face."

"Doubt you will." Said Kyla, loosening her grip on the bottle. Katie walked to her, and grabbed the bottle out of her hands. It was easy in her opinion, Kyla didn't have a strong grip on it.

"Don't steal other people's things." Said Katie, as she grabbed Kyla's hair and pulled Kyla closer to her seem more intimidating.

"Oww!" She squealed. Finally Katie shoved Kyla away from her and walked out.

"God I hope that there aren't any more people like her." Katie muttered to herself, as she went to her next lesson, which was French Rick and Faith were in her class, but she wasn't sitting next to them. Luckily she was sat next to Scarlett, so she'd have someone to talk to. They were supposed to write a conversation entirely in French.

"Class, I'm just going to get some more dictionaries." Said the teacher, quickly walking out of the room. The class took the opportunity to talk louder and swear

"So which school did you go to before here?" 2 boys asked Katie.

"I went to school in Nigeria." She said, not bothering to look up

"What you're Nigerian?"

"Mmm Hmm." She said, still flicking through the French dictionary

"'Don't Nigerians always have really long names?"

"What so are you like another internet scam artist?" asked the other guy. She slammed the dictionary shut and looked up at them. One of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had brown hair and grey eyes

"Excuse me?" She asked, slamming the dictionary to the floor. At this point everyone was looking at her. "Do you mind not being a prick?!"

"Just wondering"

"James, Alfie, that's too far." Said Scarlett. Katie figured that Alfie was the guy who asked her if she was a scam artist, and James was the one asking if they had really long names

"Shut up we weren't talking to you."

"Just piss off." Said Katie.

"Sorry! We'll get you some fried chicken if that'll make it up to you?" said Alfie, high fiving James and laughing. Katie stood up, walked over to Alfie and punching him in the stomach as hard as she could. He groaned and buckled over in his seat.

"Don't be such a racist prick!" She hissed, flinging the door open and storming out. She ran straight to the toilet. "Why does everybody have to be so horrible?" She said to herself, letting her "tough exterior" crumble. "Sorry Mom, I lost face." She whispered. "I let you down."

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

** and sorry for not updating for AGES :(**

**Also I'm going to Update Dustbin Baby as soon as I can, but I'm finding it pretty hard to think of a good idea. I've written the chapter like 10 times and deleted it since it wasn't good enough :(**


End file.
